The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor/Transcript
film opens with an overhead view of Sodor before panning down and showing various locations on the island and the engines Narrator: The Island of Sodor is the home of the North Western Railway, with engines of all shapes and sizes, working hard to deliver goods and passengers to their destinations. There are branch lines that run along the coast of the island, serving the docks, the fishing villages and the seaside towns. There are branch lines that run to the farms, quarries and ancient castles of the island's heartland. And there is the main line..... Gordon: Express coming through! Narrator: ....which runs all the way from Knapford on the west coast of the island, to Vicarstown, in the east. The line continues over the Vicarstown Bridge, where it connects to the mainland beyond. is then shown pulling a goods train towards Vicarstown Narrator: Henry was pulling a very important goods train on his way to the mainland. whistles as he pass Connor on the viaduct of Vicarstown Van: Faster! Faster! Hurry up, Henry! Troublesome Trucks: We haven't got all day! (giggling) Narrator: A faulty signal should have warned Henry there was another goods train stuck on the track up ahead. Henry: Oh! Narrator: Then, everything happened at once! Troublesome Trucks: Whoa! Argh! Henry: No! rams into the back of Hiro's train as everything plays out in slow motion Troublesome Trucks: (groans and yells) Henry: (yelling) Ahh! smashes through the wall and tilts forward but doesn't fall and left dangling above the road. Cars screech to a stop, people gasp and policemen run over to see what's going on Narrator: Poor Henry wouldn't be going to the mainland now. Henry: Ohh..... opening credits play and the title The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor appears. The scene changes to the tree where the birds and the squirrels went down from the tree and run and fly with the rabbits as Thomas puffs into view Thomas: Whoo-hoo! Whoo! Hello, bunnies! Hello, squirrels! Hello, birds! Hello, trees! Hello, sky! Toby: Morning, Thomas! Thomas: Good morning, Toby! Jem Cole and workman: Hi, Thomas! Thomas! whistles in reply Thomas: Ah, what a lovely day! It's bright and sunny and everybody on Sodor seems happy! Don't days like this make you feel like bursting into song? opens his mouth to sing when James cut in, singing Somebody Has To Be The Favourite James: Somebody has to be the favourite! The one that everybody wants to see! Thomas: James! Somebody has to be better than the rest! Somebody has to be so good that they're the best! Somebody has to be the favourite Somebody has to be me! James: Here's James! (chuckling) Thomas: You're not the favourite, James! James: Of course I am, Thomas. Ask anybody! Thomas: No, you're not! And anyway, I was going to sing a song then, not you! James: Well, go ahead and sing if you want to. I'm not stopping you. Quiet, everybody! stops what they're doing and look at James and Thomas People: Huh? James: Thomas wants to sing a song! Thomas: Oh, ha-ha. No, James! I'm not.... (sees a girl holding a yellow balloon who smiles at him) Oh, OK. opens his mouth again and inhales to sing but James whistles and starts singing again while everyone dances along James: Sometimes you have to blow your whistle! To let the other engines know you're near! Sometimes you have to make a racket and to shout! In order to ensure that they're not left in any doubt! Somebody has to be the favourite! Say hello! The favourite is here! Philip: Hello, James! Thomas: You're not the Fat Controller's favourite engine, James! James: Really? Then how come I keep getting all the best jobs? Isn't your next job collecting pigs from Farmer Trotter's? (doing pig's grunting) Thomas: Well, yes, but...... James: Want to know what my next job is? Thomas: Well.... James: My next job is transporting beautiful music! (whistles) Thomas: That's not true! You're just making that up! (whistling) scene changes to Thomas picking up pigs at Farmer Trotter's farm, feeling quite glum as the Irelanders arrived Connor Lacey: Hi, Thomas. Thomas: Oh. Hi, Connor. Twilight Sparkle: What's wrong, Thomas? Aren't you happy to see us again? Thomas: Well, I am happy to see you, guys. Chris Kratt: Then why the long face? Thomas: It's James. He keeps boasting about being the Fat Controller's favourite engine. I know showing off and conceited is who James is every now and again but the favourite stuff is just so annoying, especially he boasted about always getting the best jobs while I do boring ones like collecting pigs! Maisie Lockwood: Thomas! Just because James acts the way he does, it doesn't mean that you need to be cross with him about it. Thomas: I know, Maisie, but it is annoying. Lightning McQueen: Well, Thomas is right. There's no way James is the The Fat Controller's favourite. Dusty Crophopper: Yeah. If any engine's his favourite, it would be Thomas since he's the number one engine. Princess Pearl: Oh, great. Now we're gonna have to deal with a debate of who's The Fat Controller's favorite. Mewtwo: Indeed, Pearl. Kion: Any chance you know what job James' doing, Thomas? Thomas: Well, he claims to transport some beautiful music but I think he's making it up. Ono: (seeing some engine coming) Uh, I don't think he was making it up. Look. and the Irelanders look to see James puffing past with passengers and the brass band on board the open topped carriages, much to their surprise James: (humming) Applejack: Didn't see that one coming. Fuli: Now, I've seen everything. Captain Jake: Yep. No doubt about it. Connor Lacey: Guess James wasn't making it up after all, Thomas. Thomas: (sighs) Zazu: Well, you guys would not believe what happened on my morning report. Sunset Shimmer: What's that, Zazu? Zazu: Well, it turns out, Henry has had an accident at Vicarstown. Irelanders: What?! Fluttershy: Oh, the poor thing. I hope he's not too badly hurt. Zazu: Well, it turns out he crashed into the back of Hiro's train, crashed through a wall and dangles over the side of the viaduct. Scooby-Doo: Roh, boy. Aviva Corcovado: That's not good. Zazu: But don't worry, help will be on the way. Connor Lacey: Good. Hopefully, he'II be fixed soon. Discord: I quite agree. I mean this isn't the first time an engine has derailed by an accident and dangled over something dangerously high. of Misty Island Rescue, Blue Mountain Mystery and Philip to the Rescue plays by Discord's chaotic magic Raven Queen: Yes, thank you, Discord. That will do. Maisie Lockwood: Now, we better deliver the pigs. Spike: Good idea, Maisie. scene changes to Henry being lifted by Judy and Jerome Railway worker: Bring it up. Henry: Oh.... Railway worker: Keep coming! Nice and easy. Turn it around, turn it around. Henry: Oh. was lowered onto the flatbed and moans. The Fat Controller is in his office, talking on the phone and moving models of Edward and James over to the other end of the Sodor map besides Henry's model to monitor the situation and Edward, Henry and James' positions in Vicarstown The Fat Controller: Oh, dear. Well, thank goodness nobody was hurt! That's all I can say. (chuckling) That's right, expect Henry to be arriving at the Steamworks shortly. Edward is already at Vicarstown collecting him with the breakdown train. Oh, I'm used to swapping engines around, it's what I do all the time. I'II find another engine to take James' passenger coaches and he can collect those trucks first thing in the morning. was puffing through Knapford when he heard The Fat Controller talking about James taking the goods train to the Mainland. He giggles, getting an idea Thomas: (chuckling) I bet James won't like that job! James doesn't like pulling trucks! and the Irelanders head to the yard where James is reversing his coaches into a siding Thomas: Guess what, James? You're going to be pulling a goods train tomorrow morning! James: (gasps in shock) Thomas: While I will be working with my faithful coaches again, Annie and Clarabel. Annie: Naturally! Clarabel: As usual! (giggling) Rarity: Sorry if you didn't get another one of those "best jobs", darling. James: A Goods train? A goods train? A..... (stop, realizing something) Oh, wait. You must mean that very important goods train that's bound for the mainland. (laughs) Irelanders: Huh?! James: That's a great job, Thomas! What an adventure! puffs forward as he starts singing Somebody Has to be the Favorite again James: Somebody has to be the favourite! That's just the way it is, you must agree! Some get to see the world and travel far away! While other engines have a place they always have to stay! Somebody has to be the favourite! Somebody has to be me! Somebody has to be me! puffs away Sunset Shimmer: That's strange. James doesn't usually like pulling trucks. Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Well, that went poorly. Annie: Oof. Don't even listen to him, guys. He's only teasing. Clarabel: Again! Fred Jones: He sure can sing. I'II give him that. Koki: He sure can. But our plan to get back at James failed. Fat Controller is with the stationmaster when Thomas and the Irelanders arrive The Fat Controller: Ah, right, thank you. Thomas: It's not fair! James gets all the important jobs! The Fat Controller: Important jobs? What important jobs? Are you talking about taking that goods train to Bridlington? Connor Lacey: Yes, sir. Is Bridlington a place in England? The Fat Controller: Yes, Connor, it is. Twilight Sparkle: Well, I've looked on information about Bridlington. It's a place in England that is located on the Holderness Coast of the North Sea, a town just at 28 miles (45 km) north of Hull and 34 miles (55 km) east of York. Iago: Wow. You really look on stuff in books on our adventures, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: I know, Iago. The Fat Controller: That is great smarts, but that's hardly the only important job! What about The Flying Kipper? Or the Mail Train? Or delivering the milk? Or collecting passengers from the cruise ships? Thomas: I know, sir. But James says... The Fat Controller: Even looking after your branch line is an important jobs, Thomas! Now, if you'II excuse me, I have some important jobs of my own to attend to, what with Henry out of action and James off to the mainland tomorrow! Who can I get to deliver those cheese vats to Vicarstown? scene changes to Tidmouth Sheds at night Narrator: That night in the sheds, Thomas was still very cross about James. Thomas: It's just so annoying, Percy! He keeps saying he's the Fat Controller's favourite engine! And tomorrow he's going off to the mainland to have a big adventure, while I'm stuck here doing the same jobs I always do! (seeing Percy turning on the turntable) Huh? Percy! You're not even listening! Percy: Oh, I am, Thomas. But I have to take the Mail Train now! puffs off Thomas: Oh, it's not fair. Connor Lacey: Thomas, I know it's not fair, but sometimes, you have to put up with things that life throws your way. Mushu: Yeah. (He saw James coming) And look who's coming. spin around on the turntable to reverse to his berth James: Some get to see the world and travel far away! While other engines have a place they always have to stay! Violet Parr: Ugh, there he goes again with that annoying song. Mewtwo: Violet, I know the song's annoying but we have to deal with it. Fuli: Well, hopefully James will sing something else and see that he's not the Fat Controller's favorite engine. Fireman Sam: Oh, great, now Fuli's in on the debate. James Jones: There's a debate? About my red engine counterpart? Fireman Sam: Apparently, James, yes. Ash Ketchum: Well, everyone's right, Sam. Fireman Sam: What do you mean everyone's right, Ash? Ash Ketchum: There's no way James' the favourite to The Fat Controller. Pikachu: Pika. Fireman Sam: Oh, not you two as well. Twilight Sparkle: Um, maybe we can discuss this in the morning. Connor Lacey: Twilight's right, guys. It's getting late. Fireman Sam: Night, everyone. James Jones: (yawns) Night, Uncle Sam. Ash Ketchum: Night, Pikachu. Pikachu: Pikachu. Twilight Sparkle: Good night, Spike. (giggles) Sweet dreams, number one assistant. Connor Lacey: Well, good night, everyone. Irelanders went to sleep, except Thomas who stays awake and sighs Thomas: Hmph! Oh, why can't I go to the mainland? Narrator: But then, an idea flew into Thomas' funnel. Thomas: (giggling) giggles cheekily, getting an idea. The scene changes to early the next morning when James arrived at Vicarstown Goods Yard to collect Henry's goods train but he can't find them Narrator: The next morning, James went to Vicarstown goods yard to collect his trucks. saw Rosie shunting some trucks nearby James: Rosie, where are my trucks? What have you done with them? Rosie: Uh, which trucks do you mean, James? James: The trucks that Henry was pulling when he had his accident! The Fat Controller said it was very important to take them to the mainland today! Rosie: Oh! Those trucks! Yes. I know those trucks are important. That's why Thomas came so early! As well as Connor and the Irelanders. James: (surprised) Thomas? Irelanders? What's Thomas and the Irelanders' got to do with it? scene changes to Thomas puffing over the Vicarstown Bridge with James' goods train Thomas: Sometimes you have to get up early! If there's some place you really want to be! Sometimes you have to be awake before the dawn! Sometimes you're up and out before they know you're gone! Somebody has to be the favourite! And this time it's going to be me! This time it's going to be me! This time it's going to be me! Van: Are we there yet? Troublesome Trucks: (giggling) scene changes to the Steamworks where Henry is being repaired Narrator: Meanwhile, poor Henry was in the Steamworks, waiting to be repaired. The Fat Controller: Oh, dear, oh, dear. How long do you expect him to be out of action? arrives looking very cross James: He's taken my train, sir! Oh, yes! That's what he's done! The Fat Controller: Who's taken what train? What on Earth are you talking about, James? James: Thomas! I'm talking about Thomas! He's taken my goods train, sir. The one that had to go to the mainland! [ Category:Transcripts Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transformersprimfan